Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A recent information processing apparatus has multiple power modes, and the power modes include a normal mode in which all the hardware included in the information processing apparatus is electrified, a so-called sleep mode and a power saving mode such as a partial electrification mode in which a part of the hardware included in the information processing apparatus is electrified. When the information processing apparatus in the normal mode is not used for a predetermined time, the power mode transitions from the normal mode to the sleep mode in order to save power consumption. For example, when the information processing apparatus which has transitioned to the sleep mode is requested to perform, for example, packet communication, the power mode transitions from the sleep mode to the normal mode or the partial electrification mode.
By the way, there is known an application apparatus which, when the power mode transitions from the sleep mode to the partial electrification mode, determines hardware for which electrification is to be resumed, on the basis of a reception TCP port number for packet communication and information acquired from the reception TCP port number (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-183797).
However, though the kind of hardware that requires electrification in order to respond to the communication content of packet communication varies depending on the communication content, hardware for which electrification is to be resumed is determined on the basis of a reception TCP port number and information acquired from the reception TCP port number in the application apparatus of the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-183797. That is, there may be a case where electrification is resumed not only for hardware used in order to respond to the communication content of packet communication but for hardware not used because of little information for determining hardware for which electrification is to be resumed, and, therefore, it cannot be said that power consumption is sufficiently saved.